


The Best Gift

by SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy fic for the upcoming New Year. Thranduil and Legolas celebrate Yuletide, with some interesting surprises and a discovery. Please Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

Legolas woke up early and ran into his father's chambers. He was the human equivalent of five. He jumped into the big double bed, pouncing on the prone form.

"Ada! ADA! Wake up! It's Yuletide! Hurry up! I want to open the presents!" Legolas bounced up and down on the bed.

The king groaned at his son's exuberance. "Legolas, calm down. I was sleeping you know," he said grumpily. "It's too early to get up. Last night's party was so tiring…we had _so_ many guests. Let me go back to sleep." Thranduil closed his eyes and rolled over.

"No!" Legolas protested. "ADA," he yelled shaking his father. Thranduil ignored him.

Suddenly Thranduil turned and tickled Legolas.

"Please…stop…daddy! I…didn't…mean it!" Legolas gasped in between his laughter.

"This is for bad little boys who wake their fathers' up when they are exhausted. Beg for mercy," Thranduil teased as his son giggled uncontrollably.

"Father…" Legolas whined. The tickling grew. "I surrender! Please stop!"

Thranduil stopped and both of them started to mock wrestle on the bed.

"Can we go open the presents now… Can I? Can I…please…please," Legolas implored. He gave his father his cute, angelic look.

Thranduil could never resist his son's blue eyes when he gave him that puppy-dog look. "Alright," Thranduil relented. "Just let me get changed."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Legolas hugged his father then danced around the room.

The King just smiled at his son's youthfulness. I wish I had that much energy, he thought wistfully.

After he dressed, Legolas dragged his father to the fireplace. Around it were many presents of various shapes. Legolas' eyes lit up. All the palace staff concealed their amusement as they saw the King being hauled along by his son.

"Let's start!" Legolas swooped down on the presents. The King sat down on the floor with his son. Legolas was already ripping the wrapping.

"Cool! Look Ada, I got a cloak from Aunt Atariel!" Legolas exclaimed.

"That will be good for your camping trip," the king commented.

"Really? We have another trip?" Legolas said enthusiastically. He loved spending time with his father. "I got a bow from Uncle Elrond!"

Legolas continued to open present after present. He was very happy. After the last present had been opened, he looked confused.

"What is it my son? What troubles you?" Thranduil asked caringly. He was aware that Legolas was saddened by something. Legolas' father was very protective. Ever since Legolas' mother died Thranduil would try to give him everything he could as if he could make it up to him. Legolas was occasionally spoiled but he wasn't a brat, he was insecure at times because he didn't have his mother to reassure him all the time. Being a king meant that Thranduil could not always be there for his son, even when he tried although he did make a HUGE effort to spend as much time with his son as possible. Thranduil was a very perceptive person and he knew Legolas moods well. Something was wrong.

"What did _you_ get Ada?" Legolas asked, he looked upset.

Thranduil smiled. His son was always thinking of other, even at his age.

"You can have my presents if you want. You can choose which ones you like," Legolas offered sincerely. He just wanted his father to be happy.

"Oh my son. Thank you," Thranduil said, with tears in his eyes.

"Ada," Legolas reached up to brush the tears from his father's eyes. "Why are you sad? You can have all of my presents if you want to. I'll even make you another one. I'll give you the best gift ever! Just to make you happy!"

"My son, these are tears of joy. I am not sad, on the other hand, I'm very happy. I thank you, not for your presents but for you. You don't need to give me your gifts. You don't even need to make me a gift because you are the best gift. You are the **_best_** present I could ever have. Nothing could make me happier than to be worthy of my son's love." Thranduil said, holding Legolas close to his heart.

"Really Ada?" Legolas asked. He snuggled in his fathers arm, warmed by the fire.

"Without a doubt." Thranduil said confidently and kissed his son affectionately. The other presents were scattered on the floor, forgotten. Their beauty was far overshadowed by the best gift of all.

This gift would last through the next year. And the year after. It would shine through all the years of Thranduil's immortal life and nothing could take it away from him.

 **Please Read and Review! Happy New Year!**


End file.
